Serious Need of Medical Attention
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Scully is in serious need of medical attention. MSR.


**Serious Need of Medical Attention**

**Rating: It's fine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'd be rich if I did.**

**Summary: Scully is in serious need of medical attention.**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. I'm going to try my best to get out as many one shots or updates today as possible becuase tomorrow, I'm leaving for Florida for an entire week. Mwahaha. So... I hope you guys enjoy this.**

**This story is dedicated to my best friend... who is in a similar situation. I'm so happy. Congrats!! I love you!!**

**

* * *

**

"Hmm. Wake up."

The first thing Fox Mulder saw when he opened his eyes was his beautiful wife and partner staring down at him, her soft red hair framing her face gently. Her eyes were bright, indicating that she was fully awake and ready to start her day. Her pale skin glowed in the early morning sunlight.

"Well good morning, indeed." She grinned and rested her hand on top of his chest, feeling his heart beat against her fingertips. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Besides from the fact that I almost froze to death," she asked with an arched eyebrow. He shrugged in innocence.

"You know I like it cold."

"That's why I didn't complain."

"Much," he added under his breath. She giggled softly and laid her head down against his shoulder, cuddling up to him under their thick blankets. His hand found it's place on her bare, lower back and she sighed in comfort.

"I wish we could just stay here today." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Me too."

"Hopefully, the day goes by fast. That meeting is going to drag on forever, though." He groaned and covered his eyes with his free hand.

"Don't say the 'm' word. Please."

"I hate them just as much as you do, Mulder."

"Well... what time is it?" She looked over her shoulder and squinted at the digital clock next to their bed.

"7:15."

"And here we go..." He pushed the covers away from their bodies and she shrieked as the cold air met her skin. He laughed and scooped her up into his arms once he was standing, then carried her into their bathroom.

--

"Mulder, how long have we been married?"

"Two years, five months, three weeks, and four days. Why?"

"Why does it feel like people are still staring at us after two years?"

"Maybe the shock hasn't worn off yet." She smacked his arm as they both made it into the elevator and headed for the basement. "Seriously. No one in this entire building would've guessed you and I would end up together."

"End up together? You make it sound so romantic," she scoffed as she stepped out of the elevator and into the dark hallway that led to their office. He quickly walked up behind her and spun her around by her waist, then guided her until her back was pressed up against the nearest wall. She smiled at him in the dim light and he simply stared. How was it that he was blessed with such a beautiful, intelligent woman who actually loved and cared about him? He didn't deserve her, but he would never give her up for anything in the world. Not even the truth.

"I can be romantic when I want to be," he whispered in her ear. His hand was slowly inching it's way up her black skirt, sending tingles and causing bumps to rise in her arms. She let out a shaky sigh in his ear, something that always drove him crazy.

"This isn't romantic." He gripped her thighs and lifted her up, pressing her harder against the wall and stepping in between her legs. "It's kinky."

"Ooh, I love it when you talk dirty," he muttered against her neck, stopping just long enough to press warm kisses up to the back of her ear. She squirmed against his hold and arched her back against the wall.

"I swear, not even fifteen minutes into work and you've already got me pinned against a wall." He was slowly pulling down her thigh high stockings. Her heels were barely on her tiny feet. He hoisted her higher and her heels fell from her feet, clashing against the hard floor beneath her. "Seven years ago, I would have shot you if you would've tried this on me," she said softly, running her fingers through his soft hair.

"I-"

He was cut off by the ringing of their office phone. It echoed through the empty basement. Mulder sighed and let his head fall against her shoulder. She kissed his cheek and squirmed out of his arms, her feet landing on the floor in such grace. She moved into the office and picked up the phone on it's third ring.

"Hello?"

"Agent Scully?"

"Yes?" It was Skinner's secretary. Holly.

"Just calling to remind you that you and Agent Mulder have a meeting with Mr. Skinner in an hour."

"Thank you, Holly."

"Of course."

She hung up the phone and fell back into the large, leather chair behind the desk. She propped her tiny, stocking clad feel up on the desk and sighed. Mulder walked in with his tie loosened and her heels dangling from his fingers. He set her shoes down in front of her on the desk and took a seat in the small chair in front of her.

"Holly," he asked. She nodded and looked up at the clock that hung above their filing cabinet. "How long do you think it would take to go get some coffee at the Starbucks down the street?" She smiled and snatched her heels off from the desk.

"Fifteen minutes. If we take the car."

"I'm feeling a little bold today, actually."

"It _is_ only a few blocks..."

"And it's not like we've been late to a meeting before or something." She laughed and walked out in front of him, reaching behind her for his hand. He smiled and laced their fingers together as they climbed the emergency stairs to the first floor.

"Oh, never." She couldn't count on her fingers how many times they had been late for a meeting with Skinner.

"Walking it is."

--

"It is too beautiful outside today," she sighed as they walked down the wide sidewalk. The Starbucks was in sight and she could almost smell the coffee from where she was. "It's a shame we have to stay locked in that office all day."

"If you want to, we can break free for lunch, too." She smiled as their entwined hands swung freely.

"I'd like that. Where would we go, though?"

"Anywhere you want to go." She smiled and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. He kept walking until he realized she had stopped. He turned around and came face to face with her. With a gentle touch, he tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ears and cupped her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He knew she wasn't big on displaying their affection, but today, she didn't seem to mind. She leaned up on her toes and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. Just that simple kiss had him wanting more, but she returned to her casual pace to Starbucks, almost dragging him along by the hand.

The entire time they waited for their coffee, he had the biggest grin on his face. She had ordered a tall Cinnamon Dolce Latte and he had wanted a Strawberries and Creme Frappuccino with extra whipped cream, but she refused, and he settled for a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino instead. It took five minutes for small woman behind the counter to fix their coffee. When they stepped back onto the sidewalk, the wind picked up and the sun shined brightly above them.

"I wish it would stay this way forever," she said as she took a sip of her coffee, sighing in delight. Mulder sucked up his Vanilla Bean slush through the green straw and nodded in agreement.

"Think we should've grabbed Skinner a coffee?"

She thought about it for a second and giggled.

"Nah."

Mulder's cell began to ring and he mindlessly answered it in a calm voice, ignoring the caller I.D.

"Would you mind explaining where you and Agent Scully are?" Mulder's eyes went wide, as did Scully's when she realized who was on the phone.

"Sir, we're on our way." Mulder hung up the phone and shoved it back into his suit pocket.

"Shit! How long did it take us to walk here?!"

"Obviously, more than an hour."

"Oh crap."

"I don't think walking will help our situation much." Together, they took off in a full sprint for their office. They weaved in and out of the stream of people coming their way, all while drinking their coffee. It got to the point where Scully couldn't take anymore and had stopped for a second to laugh out loud. "What's so funny?"

"We're running back to the office like kids trying to get to a class they know they're late for."

"I'm glad this amuses you, Scully."

"Mulder, how many times have we been late to a meeting?"

"Countless."

"And have we been fired yet?"

"I don't see what you're getting at." Scully sighed, threw her empty coffee cup away in the nearest trash can, and grabbed Mulder's hand.

"My point is... Skinner knows we're the best. He can't fire us. I mean, technically, he can... and he should for all the crap we've put him through, but he won't and you know he won't."

"Scully, where is all of this coming from?"

"I don't know." She licked her lips. "Probably the coffee."

"Even though you're probably right, I think we should try and make it to this meeting on time. We owe him that much, don't we?"

"I love it when you're mature."

And together, they started off in their run again. They had almost made it to the building when Scully had let out a small yelp and fell against a light post. She was bent over at the waist and clutching her ankle. Mulder stopped and ran back to her, leaning over her to see what was wrong.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm-" She pushed herself away from the post, only to stumble into Mulder's arms.

"Not okay, obviously."

"The meeting, Mulder."

"The meeting can wait. What foot is it?"

"It's not my foot. I think I twisted my ankle."

"Okay, smart-ass, which ankle?"

"Left."

"Um... okay. Hang on."

Scully watched as Mulder took out his cell phone and dialed Skinner's number. He didn't even have to wait, Skinner had answered the phone in a furious voice.

"Sir, Agent Scully is in serious need of medical attention. May we reschedule the meeting?" Scully's eyes went wide.

'MULDER,' she mouthed.

"Yes, sir. Right away. No, I'm taking her. Thank you." He ended the call.

"Mulder! What the hell!"

"Well... good news, the meeting is rescheduled."

"I can't believe you just did that," she sighed as he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her down the sidewalk to the nearest hospital. It took all but ten minutes and by the time Mulder walked through the door, Scully had nestled her head against his shoulder and had her eyes closed. All the bouncing and fast pacing walking Mulder was doing had caused her to get sick. She could feel the coffee she had been drinking earlier come up and she forced it back down, praying for her stomach to settle until they got back to the office.

A short nurse had walked up to them with a clipboard and smiled.

"Name, please?"

"Dana Mulder." The nurse wrote down her name and nodded. "I think her ankle may be broken."

"We'll have to do an x-ray, then." Another nurse could be seen coming down the hallway with a wheelchair but Mulder shook his head.

"I got her." She tilted her head back from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "I've got you," he repeated.

It was safe to say Mulder didn't give his complete trust to hospitals after what happened the last time. They took her from him. And he traveled all the way to Antarctica to save her.

The nurses smiled and pointed in the direction they would be heading in.

"Just follow us, then." They walked into a simple room with two chairs against the wall and a low table for Scully to sit on. The nurses left the room and closed the door behind them to give the couple some privacy.

"Mulder. I can take care of this ankle myself."

"Okay, Doctor Dana, do you have a homemade x-ray machine you built out of straws and tape back home?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Didn't think so."

"I can assure you, I'm-" She stopped suddenly and the familiar feeling. She covered her mouth with one hand and frantically searched the room for a garbage can. Mulder sprung from his chair and ran across the room, then placed the small trash can in front of his wife. Just at the sound, he winced, but fought to keep his eyes open to make sure she was okay. He moved behind her and pulled her hair back.

"What was that?"

"Don't worry about it. It's probably nothing."

"You don't just throw up every day like that, Scully."

"I'm fine-" She reached for the trash can again at the same time her doctor walked into the room. He stopped, looked at his charts, then back at a vomiting Scully.

"My chart here says ankle sprain. Am I missing something?" Mulder rubbed Scully's back soothingly as she emptied her coffee into the trash can.

"I don't have a clue," Mulder spoke up.

"Has she been doing this often," the doctor asked Mulder as he put on two latex gloves.

"No. Today's the first time I see her throw up in... years." The doctor nodded poked at Scully for a few seconds before taking off his gloves and writing on his chart.

"We're going to do a quick blood test, to make sure there's nothing wrong." He looked up at Mulder. "Might as well, I mean... since she's already here. And when the tests come back, we'll get started on her ankle." Mulder nodded. The doctor left. Scully let the can fall from her hands and took a deep breath. Mulder went to the tiny sink in the room and wet a paper towel for her. He wiped her face clean and kissed her forehead.

"Did you hear all of that?"

"I'm not sick, Mulder. It was probably just all of that bouncing you had me doing while you carried me here." Another nurse came in shortly and took a blood sample from Scully, then scurried out of the room to get it to the lab. As they waited for the results, another nurse had assessed the injury to her ankle. Scully was right. Her ankle was sprained and would need to be in a brace for a week or two. When they had received the news about her ankle, she cocked her head to the side and gave Mulder an 'I told you so' look.

"Just what I thought," the doctor explained as he walked through the door again.

From outside the hospital room, Skinner searched for his agents. He spotted them in a small room, the windows so clean, he was able to make out the expression on his agent's faces. Scully had a big smile and Mulder was if he was about to pass out or throw up himself.

* * *

**A/N: Figured it out? LOL. I'm sure Andrea, Julia, and Rachel have it... but it's all good! Did this suck? It's okay. Let me hear the truth. lmao Love you guys =)**


End file.
